Blue
by EmbracingRain
Summary: I didn't want to say it, but it looked as though I was going to have to... SxD Oneshot Rated for slight language


**A/N:** Okay, a little ficlet from God knows where, inspired by a section of The Princess Diaries Volume V: Princess in Pink. I read it and got to thinking, "What if I put Danny, Sam, and Tucker in a position where Sam is trying to escape the inevitable: Danny finding out about her real feelings toward him? How would each character react? More importantly: am I crazy for even _trying_ this?" So this is my (terrible) attempt at Sam's point of view. As a girl who is attracted by eyes (mostly blue or gray), I've always imagined Sam as falling for Danny because of his eyes. It's weird, I know. But here goes…

**Disclaimer:** Me: -Wishes to own Danny Phantom- Morgan: -Wishes you'd get a life because it's never gonna happen-

**Dedication:** D'mi, Imma sucker for your eyes. It's the weird, abnormal truth. Hate me if you want, but I know you know I like you. I thought I'd tell you why even though you most likely don't like me like that. But this entire story is for you anyway.

**Quote:** "_I kind of always thought Boris was cute. I mean, I know mouth breathers annoy you, but you have to admit, he has very beautiful hands._

HANDS? Who cares about HANDS?

_Um, they are slightly important. Hello. They're what guys TOUCH you with._

You are sick, Tina. Very sick.

Although that might be the pot calling the kettle black given my whole neck thing with Michael. But whatever. I have never ADMITTED that to anyone. Out loud." – Tina, Mia, Tina, Mia The Princess Diaries Volume V: Princess in Pink

* * *

_**Blue**_

Right now it's close to Christmas during me, Danny, and Tucker's junior year at Casper High. The three of us get pretty restless during the holidays seeing as how Amity Park, New York is a really small town. Okay, so it's not really small, it's about a quarter of the size of New York City, but there's not a lot to do around here. Mostly we spend the days leading up to winter break (and any other day we can) hanging around the local Nasty Burger after school. But because the Nasty Burger was closed sophomore year due to a rat infestation they couldn't get rid of, we've had to change our hangout to the park because no one in their right mind goes there in the winter.

So here we are, freezing our asses off under one of the trees in the middle of the park, cheeks red, teeth chattering, none of us able to speak really. I've brought along a Coke that we're passing around. It's pretty quiet because Tucker is sulking. People don't know it, but Tucker's the one who talks the most; Danny's the quiet one. Me? I'm just there to make them not look so pitiful. Tucker's sulking because he broke up with his girlfriend Amy yesterday. Apparently she didn't think he was cute anymore. He keeps asking me and Danny why, like we're supposed to know or something.

"What do girls like in guys?" Tucker asks me suddenly, causing me to choke on the sip of Coke I have in my mouth, earning me odd looks from him and Danny. Sometimes I think Tucker's asking this kind of stuff is God's way of punishing me for my sins. Especially when he asks around Danny.

He's looking at me for an answer.

Oh, for the love of God! I don't know what to say! I think I'll just sit here and choke on my Coke thanks. At least that's what I _want_ to say. But I can't. I just sit here in between them, gaping into space like a complete lunatic. Then, finally, the answer hits me. "It depends on the girl." I say with finality, thinking that the guys will just leave it at that. But apparently they want me to elaborate.

"Yeah, but seriously. Girls are so… weird." Danny says. "I think Tuck has a point."

I sigh. "Guys, I'm not every single girl in the world." I say. "I can't exactly tell you that."

"Yeah, but you're a girl. The least you could do is give us some insight." Tucker whines.

I roll my eyes and sigh, leaning against the trunk of the tree, knowing that I'm going to regret this later. "Fine," I say, "I'll tell you. But it's complicated and slightly… um… in depth." Danny and Tucker move to sit in front of me. They almost look like little kids right now, and that's when it hits me. About what I'm going to reveal. Not only about other girls, but also about myself. There's gonna be hell to pay when I'm done here. I just know it. Tuck and Danny will never leave me alone after this. "Let's start with being funny." I say finally. "Every single girl likes a guy who is funny."

Tucker opens his mouth in protest.

"But _not_ in an immature way, Tucker."

He closes his mouth.

"Even you?" Danny says, his blue eyes squinting up, scrutinizing me as if to see if I'm lying. His eyes pull me in for a split second. I get the feeling that I'm drowning, but in a good way. If drowning can ever be good. But I snap out of it, glaring at him.

"Yes, Danny. Even me." I snarl. "But, we also like guys that can be serious too. Then there's girls who go for the smile." Tucker grins maniacally. "No, Tucker. Not a perverted or maniacal grin." His face falls and Danny smirks. "See? Like that." I say.

"Oh, so Sam Manson is a Smile Girl." Tucker says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"No." I say. "I'm not. Let's continue, okay? Then there's some of us who go for hands."

"Hands?" Danny says incredulously. He doesn't believe me. I can tell.

"Yep. I mean, hello. You guys touch us with your hands." Tucker snickers, but I ignore him, choosing to kick him instead of responding. I know what goes on in that kid's mind. And, trust me, it isn't pretty. "Personally, I could care less. But there _are_ girls out there that do. Then there's gold diggers."

"Wait," Tucker says, cutting me off. "I thought you said this was in depth."

"I'm giving you two the abbreviated version," I say. "I don't have enough time for the full one. I have to be home in ten minutes."

"Oh. Well how many more do you have to go?" Danny asks curiously.

"A lot." I tell him. "Well probably get as far as, I'd say… the eyes." This is where I turn bright red. Tucker notices and snickers again. If Danny notices, he doesn't say anything. Of course Tucker knows I like Danny and now he knows it's because of Danny's eyes. I really don't want to say it out loud, but it's looking as though I'm going to have to. As I am contemplating this, it starts to snow lightly. _'Great,' _I think. Out loud I say, "And then there's girls like my cousin Meg who have this thing for," I clear my throat, "butts." Danny and Tucker bust out laughing, and I can't help but join in. Quite honestly, it's amazing what we come up with sometimes. Meg and I will be sitting in the middle of a restaurant and suddenly she'll lean over to me and go, "Check out the butt on _that_ guy," and I'll just look at her like she's completely crazy. Of course, I don't say this out loud, the three of us just sit here laughing for the longest time and when we finally stop, I can't get Danny's eyes out of my head. Because when Danny laughs, he laughs with his eyes too.

Finally Tucker says, "But what about _you_, Sam?"

I look at him like he's a complete lunatic, but I know exactly what he's implying. He wants me to spill it right here, right now in front of Danny. But I can't, because admitting that I have feelings for Danny is something that I never wanted to do in front of him. Unless we were, you know going out or whatever. So I tell Tucker that I really see no point in telling them seeing as how they grew up with me.

"Just because we grew up with you, Sam, doesn't mean that we know everything about you." Danny says.

Yep. God's punishing me for something. If only I knew what. I mean, seriously, do I _deserve_ this kind of pain? Do I have a sign plastered to my back that says, "I'm in love with my best friend so put me through hell?" No. I didn't think so. Maybe I was just born under an unlucky star or something of that sort.

The snow starts to fall harder as I take a deep breath, ready to take the plunge and just say it.

"Eyes." I say, hoping Tucker doesn't say anything else because I'm embarrassed enough as it is. Apparently, though, Tucker doesn't want to stop saying stuff that is potentially ruining my relationship with Danny, because he says, "And what color eyes?"

"Who said it had anything to do with color?" I snap. Tucker's struck a nerve and he's looking smug because he knows it, a grin of triumph on his face.

"Who said it didn't?"

I don't answer; instead I choose to concentrate on the squirrel that's currently rooting through the dead leaves at the base of one of the benches, looking for an acorn. I secretly wonder why it's not in hibernation. Then again, maybe it's not a squirrel. Maybe it's a badly deformed dog. Finally I speak up. "It's not always about the color of a guy's eyes, Tucker." I say, acting like I don't care that I am currently throwing the best friendship I've ever had out the window. Danny still hasn't said anything. I think he's letting everything sink in analyzing it in his mind like he always does. "Sometimes it's what you can see by looking into his eyes. Have you ever heard the saying, "The eyes are the window to the soul"?" Tucker shakes his head no, but Danny nods in consent.

"But you still haven't answered the question." Tucker says.

I'm on the edge with nervousness now. I can't believe that I'm actually going to say it. But I inhale deeply, and then I take the plunge. "Blue."

It takes a few seconds, but I see Danny's eyes widen in comprehension. Tucker pretends to check his watch. He's not wearing one. "Gee it's getting late," he says, standing up. "I should be getting home." And then he's sprinting off into the twilight, leaving Danny and me in silence. I can't figure out what to say next, but Danny saves me the frustration. "Blue, huh?"

I bow my head in embarrassment. "Yeah."

"Well I can't say that I'm surprised." I look up in shock at his words.

"What? . !" I say.

"Tucker told me a couple days ago." He tells me, smiling sheepishly. "You know he can't keep a secret."

"He kept it for three years." I say bitterly.

"Yeah, well, I think he was about to burst."

I bite my lip. "So, uh… where exactly does this leave us?" I ask. Normally I am not a shy person, in fact I am an outspoken kind of person, but the way Danny's looking at me is leaving me defenseless.

He chuckles. "I think Tuck kind of decided that for us." He stands up, holding out his hand. "Come on, I'll walk you home. I think you're late."

-------

**This was my fate  
giving in to your lips, to your eyes  
-Silverstein "Always and Never"**


End file.
